poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the vacation home
Here's how arriving at the vacation home goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. are now at a seaside resort and we see our heroes arrived at their vacation home Peter: Well guys, we made it. Quagmire: It's amazing. Joe: At least I can be away from Bonnie for a while. Cleveland: This is gonna be tanked, y'all! Rabbit: Amazing. Tigger: Say, let's check this out. Hoo, hoo, hoo! in the house Rabbit: Yes. I hope he doesn't break anything. Rarity: Likewise. Mucker drives up pulling a luggage cart Mucker: Alright, let's load the luggage. Kevin: Right. as he carries some over, he drops it Victor: groans Kevin! Kevin: Sorry, Boss! Steam Mech: Let me help you. some of the luggage Steam Claw D.: Me too. some of the luggage of the team head inside the condo Dusty: Wow. Willy: whistles Now this is what a call a vacation home. Dolphy: Sure is. Twilight: Amazing. ???: Guys! Hey guys! and Sully walk up Mike: Guys! Brian: Mike Wazowki and James P. Sullivan. Sully: Long time, no see. Mike: What brings you guys here? Vinny: We're just here for a little R&R. What are you doing here? Sully: Same as you. of the others come in Cadance: Mike, Sully. Mike: Cadance! Sully: Good to see you. How are things? Skyla: Mommy, who is that green, one-eyed, sphere-shaped guy and big, blue, furry guy? Mike: Skyla Hello, there. You must be Cadance's daugther. Skyla: Um Hi. Mike: out his hand Mike Wazowki. Skyla: his hand and shakes it Skyla. Sully: James P. Sullivan. Skyla: Um, you guys don't eat foals do you? Sully: Of course not. We may be monsters, but we don't eat foals. Mike: We used to scare kids, but now we make them laugh. Skyla: Really? Mike: Yeah, watch this. a microphone, then burps, and spits it out Huh? Skyla; laughs Sully: I'm glad you and Shining Armor are parents. Cadance: Thanks, I'm not the only mother though. Luna and Twilight are too. Mike: Really? Princess Luna: Yes. I have a daughter, named Yuna. And I also adopted another foal. An old friend of mine, Snowdrop. Yuna: Hi. Snowdrop: Hello. Mike: Hi. Sully: Snowdrop's eyes are blurry Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? Are you blind? Snowdrop: Yes. But I can hear very good. Sully: Oh, good. Snowdrop: I've also invented the first snowflake in Equestria. Mike: WOW!! Nyx: in My name is Nyx. I've been adopted by Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Mako found her out in the forest all alone. Sully: Nice. Twilight Sparkle: After the reign of Unicron, me and Thomas adopted her. Nyx on the cheek Nyx: Mom! You're embarrasing me. Mike: Cute huh, Sully? Sully: Yeah, reminds me of Boo a little bit. Button Mash: in I'm sure we will all get along just fine. Mike: Likewise. Mucker: with the luggage cart Luggage coming through. backs up Mucker: Thank you. Hey Mike, Hey, Sully. Sully: Hello. on, when everything is inside the condo, Morley, Blitzer, and Rusty are in one of the rooms Rusty: Blitzer: yeah, it would've been really bad if one of the Deceptitrains had gotten that shard. Rusty: Is it safe? Morley: Exactly Tronie:Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing EscapesCategory:StuingtionCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Scenes There you are my little frindd.Category:Hiatt Grey